tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Science Division
The Science Division is a sub-organization within the Tekiyoku led by Dr. Zager. They conduct experiments and aid with ways to advance science in the world, but mainly for the Tekiyoku's benefit. They're known for using humans immorally for their experiments. Background Formation Dr. Zager is a former Team Rocket scientist. He was recruited to the Tekiyoku years ago. Once in, he had an idea that a division of the Tekiyoku should find a citizen to use for experiments that needed a human subject in order to get advancements in medicines, new powers, etc. Lysandre approved, and Zager was placed in charge of this new division. The division was then filled with other scientists in the Tekiyoku who support the advancement of science to benefit the organization. Namely, the division consisted of Xerosic Mogami, Professor Sebastian, Dr. Namba, and Charon Ogata. They began to search for a citizen, preferably a young person, to be a human subject for experiments. In return for this, the Tekiyoku would pay the human's family a large amount of money every two weeks, an amount that would guarantee the ability to pay the taxes and have plenty left over. Involvement with Serena About 5 years before the start of the series, the 5 of them went to Vaniville Town in Kalos. At a park, they saw a young girl who was 13 and by herself, displaying contradicting stages of emotion. Her name was Serena Makiguchi. The division picked her to use for their first set of human experiments. They went up to her. After calming her down, they asked her where she stayed. She led them to her house, mainly from being threatened if she didn't. Her mother, Grace, answered and demanded to know what was going on. Dr. Zager explained the intentions of the division. He said that the experiments wouldn't take any more than 2 months. Upon offering the incentive to pay Grace a very large amount of money (even after the experiment was over), he also said that if Grace didn't allow this, the Tekiyoku would double the taxes for her and her daughter. Serena ended up convincing Grace to allow this and they took Serena for the experiments. The Science Division contacted many scientists who weren't Tekiyoku members to help with experiments, offering money for assistance. They contacted Professor Sycamore, who agreed to offer his lab and ingredients for use with some experiments. He did not take part in the experiments himself, though. The Division conducted experiments on Serena from then, and housed her and gave her food. It was simple stuff, like testing new medicines or new drugs on her, which all went successfully. Serena even didn't think it was as bad as she thought it would be. The 2 months passed. Serena was ready to go home, but the Science Division wouldn't let her go. They said that they have plenty more experiments to do. Serena resisted to this, but it was to no avail. The experiments got much more harsh. For instance, one major experiment was a new type of amnesiac medicine that caused the subject to lose some, but not all, of their memory. This caused Serena to forget certain details, like her middle and last name, along with her mother's name entirely. She remembered that she was from Vaniville Town, though, and about the way she got here because of the Tekiyoku, although some specific details were missing from her memory. She was guaranteed that this wasn't permanent, but might last for a few years. Other experiments caused extreme physical and emotional pain to her. She was extremely sad and wanted to go home, but they wouldn't let her. Another major experiment done is pretty complicated, but it basically involved a concoction created by Xerosic in order to try to make humans gain certain physical powers. The effect would be something like making punches emit a wave of visible energy that triples the power of the punch. This experiment didn't work. Another experiment involved trying to see if Celebi could link to a human's heart and make that human be able to teleport to another place on their own at will. Dr. Zager believed that being connected to Celebi by spending long periods of time with it would help, along with some "magical" potions he invented. Celebi was left alone with Serena for periods of time. During these times, Celebi learned about what Serena has been going through. While it kinda felt sorry for her, Celebi had to help out the Tekiyoku or else the Tekiyoku would kill it. The experiment didn't work, however, which Dr. Zager kinda figured would happen anyway. How the Tekiyoku encountered and temporarily captured Celebi for this is currently unknown, but it was set free after this experiment attempt. During these extended experiments, Professor Sycamore had quit aiding this division, growing tired of their immoral ways. The division just found other labs to use. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Serena, as another condition to letting the Science Division perform these experiments on Grace's daughter, the Tekiyoku relocated Grace to Kiloude City in Kalos after Serena was taken away. Grace still stays in a decent house and has a job, but Serena has no idea about this. This was mainly done to prevent Serena from contacting Grace in the event that she ran away or something, which the division wouldn't allow anyway. Present In July, the month of the start of the story, it had been 5 years since Serena was taken from her home. Shortly after the beginning of July, the Science Division released Serena. This was because Serena's body was beginning to develop immunities to the drugs and medicine given to her, thus weakening the intended effects of the experiments. Serena was useless now. Dr. Zager and the others in his division simply made her leave. The last experiment attempt took place in Lumiose City, Kalos, so they released her there. They didn't tell her anything about where her mom was, nor did they give her any direction from here nor food nor money to survive a journey home. They left her for dead. Later in Anistar City, it became clear that Serena's previously failed experiment from Xerosic had worked after all, and Serena was occasionally able to channel incredible strength to throw powerful punches. This became evident when Serena became involved in the fight against the Mokusetsu for possession of the Electric Plate. She punched Dr. Zager with this power and defeated him. When the Tekiyoku was retreating, however, Celosia kidnapped Bonnie, who was hiding during the fight. She and Dr. Zager brought her back to a lab in Geosenge Town to use her for experiments for the Science Division. They gave her an anesthetic vapor intended to put her into a deep sleep, requiring an equally powerful vapor sitmulant to wake her so that she doesn't sleep for several hours. They sprayed the first vapor in her chamber, but nothing happened, so they left to pick up more materials. During this, Bonnie escaped the chamber. It was later revealed that the anesthetic vapor had worked, because Bonnie and her Dedenne fell unconcious after escaping. Luckily, she was rescued by Ash and the rest of the Mokusetsu. Members * Dr. Zager (leader) * Xerosic Mogami * Professor Sebastian * Dr. Namba * Charon Ogata Humans Used for Experiments It's assumed that the division has used more humans for their experiments other than Serena. This section will just list those confirmed in the series to have been used, even if it was just for a short time. * Serena Makiguchi * Bonnie Kaji See Also * Psychic Division * Organizations